The invention relates to the connection of a motor shaft of a motor to a rotary encoder which is embodied to detect a rotational position and/or a rotational speed of the motor shaft.
Motors often comprise a rotary encoder for the purpose of detecting a rotational position and/or a rotational speed of a motor shaft of the motor. A rotary encoder of a motor is frequently exposed to high temperatures produced as a result of the operation of the motor and capable of causing a failure of the rotary encoder due to excessive temperature.
JP H08 163826 A discloses a rotating electric machine with a rotation detector. Fins of a fan are coupled to a rotary shaft of the machine for the purpose of guiding air around the rotation detector in order to cool the latter.
The object underlying the invention is to disclose an improved connection of a motor shaft of a motor to a rotary encoder which is embodied to detect a rotational position and/or a rotational speed of the motor shaft.